The Life of Ian ShadowBlade
by GraveDigger123
Summary: Follow Ian ShadowBlade on his daily routine of what he calls life. No longer accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Share

**It's a story. Read it. OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND CHOP OFF YOUR *%&^ YOU &*%$& PIECE OF *$^ HOGAN'S GYM SHORTS &^%&^%$ PETER PIPER &%E%^$!**

**I do not own free realms or the free realms characters that are mentioned and all that ^$%. Seriously why do we have to put that? It's not like everyone doesn't already know that. So here's the story review or (insert threat here).**

**Oh yeah and **_**italics**_** means thoughts.**

I opened my eyes to the sound of a rooster crowing. _Wait a minute there shouldn't be a rooster within 5 miles of this place, at least not a live one._ I chuckled at my inner joke. See the reason there shouldn't be a live rooster within 5 miles of this place is because there is a natural defense system to this house. It was literally surrounded by fifty foot tall Arboreans. Who could easily crush the life out of 10 vile blooms in one swing of their spear let alone kill a rooster. My house is currently in the most secretive, dangerous, and secure area in all of Free Realms (I don't know what the world in free realms is called so I'm just calling it Free Realms). My house was in Briarwood's giant hedge maze. Getting through the Arboreans to my house is hard enough let alone finding it. No one and I mean NO one knew it's exact location not even me. If you're asking yourself how that's possible it's because I found this area by accident. I was running through the maze chasing a couple of chugawugs who had a bounty on their heads when I found this house just sitting there.

Flash Back

_Dang it, for guys who weigh 200 pounds they sure can run fast._ The two chugawugs I was chasing were stupid enough to insult the queen, not that I gave a crap, but because of it they had a 5,000_c_ (_c_ = coin) bounty on each of their heads so catching them both would get you 10,000_c_. I had chased them into the Briarwood Hedge Maze when I saw a house. I stopped running and turned towards the house. It was a 3 story building with two windows on the first floor, three on the second, two on the third, and a final window just below the roof. _Must be for the attic,_ I thought. The walls were a dark purple and the railing on the awning was white. While I was staring at the house one of the chugawugs screamed. I spun around to see a giant Arborean standing over a giant pile of blood and guts. _That's gonna hurt my paycheck._ The Arborean then swung its spear down slicing the remaining chugawug in half _and that destroys my paycheck._ "Hey you over-grown shrub you better be able to pay me back for the bounty you just cost me," I yelled at it. It turned towards me and roared. It then swung it's spear at my side. I jumped up dodging it. It then came around and slashed down with tremendous force. I landed and rolled back avoiding the second strike. Its spear hit the ground so hard it embedded itself into the earth. As it was trying to pull the spear out I reached to my back and pulled out my magical essence shadow blade. They say every blade has a name. I believe this fact because I had found the materials and four magical sword essences and made this blade from scratch. Yet somehow the name Shi was engraved on the blade just above the hilt. "Alright, my turn," I said. I then ran up the spear up the giants arm. As I came up to its head I lifted my sword and yelled "Fire!" You see the thing that makes magical essence shadow blades so special is that when a ninja makes his own blade he finds a magical essence element that is most attuned to their personality and fighting style and imbues it with the blade. There are four magical sword essences. Fire, ferocious and relentless, for the ninja who looks for a battlefield to wage war upon. Water, cool and calm, but also fierce and deadly for the ninja who has control over their emotions and stays level headed. Wind, swift and deadly, silent but lethal, for the ninja who prides themselves on speed and lethality. Earth strong and powerful, slow but deadly for the ninja that crushes his enemies with unending force. When it came my time to create my blade I searched the world for the right components. I also came upon each of the four sword essences during my travels. The ninja elders say that "You do not choose the element the element chooses you." So because I came upon each of the elements I figured to fuse each of them with my blade. When I finished the physical construction of my blade I grabbed each of the four elemental crystals and fused them with the sword. What makes these blades even rarer is the fact it is so difficult to fuse just one element with a blade let alone four. That is why most ninja seek a blacksmith who knows how to fuse them together. I however decided that if it was my blade that I would make it with my own hands. This resulted in many explosions in my face, 3rd degree burns, and a slight fear of nature in general, but I was a persistent bastard and kept at it until finally I made the sword known as Shi. I quickly learned through experience that I could summon any of the four elements into my blade. I could even summon two elements at the same time, but it was very dangerous because it took so much of my energy. Fire formed around my blade; even though the fire surrounded the hilt and my hand too, I felt no pain from it. My best guess is that Shi doesn't want me get as hurt as my enemy. I slashed the Arborean giant's throat which immediately caught fire and began to spread to the rest of it. Soon there was no trace the wooden giant had been here besides the pile of ashes which soon began to burn away. I looked at the remains of the two chugawugs. I came up to the remains. _They may have been fugitives but they at least deserve a form of burial._ I ran my still on fire blade along the two half's of the one chugawugs and made a circle around the 'body' of the other. They both soon caught fire and began to burn away. I sat there watching as they became ashes and then floated of in the breeze. "Release," I said and the fire around my sword faded away. "Well that sucked," I stated. I turned towards the house and said "At least some good can come out of this."

End Flashback

A few days later and this was my official home sweet home. Only no one knew about it except for me considering I've been living here for the past six months and not another living thing has come near here. Not even the Arborean giants who seemed afraid of the building for whatever reason. I then got up and out of bed I walked over to the mirror. I looked myself over I had a decent tan, jet black hair and eyes the same color. I grabbed a toothbrush and brushed my teeth while combing my hair. I then ruffled my hair the only reason I come it is so it's not sticking up. I then walked over to my closet and grabbed my red hoodie, brown pants, and red shoes. I got dressed and then said to myself "Well, time to get to work."

**Done. Please Review and remember I'm accepting OC's just give me facts about them like hair color, eye color, personality, relationship with main character, and what job they have only one job per person please. Unless it's something like they're trained as a ninja but are also a pet trainer or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody. Now I have to get this out of my system. *cough* *cough* %$%$%!($%^&*$%^^%$%^*%^$%&. Alright now that that is out of the way lets begin and when you submit on OC be sure to at least give me a small description otherwise I will have to guess at what they look like, how they act, and what job they have. I also I don't own Free Realms or any of the characters listed except for Ian and Victor. The OCs so far are Stella Soulmace. Now, on with the story.**

"Well, time to get to work," I said to myself. I walked down stairs to the first floor of the three story house. My house had three stories and an attic. The first floor consisted of the living room where there was a large TV, a medium sized couch, and some pictures on the walls. The biggest of which was one with me and my cousin Victor each of us smiling with an arm over the others shoulder. He was about as tall as me with pale skin, light blonde hair, and was rather skinny. He was outspoken and kind to the point where people took advantage of him. Though as soon as someone learned that Victor was related to me they were nothing but complete kiss-asses to him. It was probably because people knew how protective I was of my family because my parents had died in a fire. The rest of the first floor consisted of a kitchen. In the corner right by the door was a warp marker. Warp markers were an invention of mine. They were like warp stones except the were in a rectangular shape with a large spike on the bottom they were about half the size of a regular person. What it did was act like a transceiver for a warp pad. The warp pad was a small stone about the size of a babies fist. They worked the same way that the warp stones do by teleporting someone from one stone to the other. Except with a warp marker you use the spike on the bottom to stab it into the ground, thus 'marking' it. Then you attune a warp pad to that specific marker and ta-da by crushing the warp pad you can instantly teleport to wherever the warp marker is located. I used this as my means of getting to my house since I had found it by mistake and I would more likely get lost and die in the Briarwood hedge maze than navigate my way through it. The second floor of my house was my bedroom and two guest rooms. While the third floor was my work station where I created new gadgets like the warp marker. I walked over to the kitchen and threw together a sandwich. I quickly ate and then pulled out a warp pad the line on it glowed a light blue color. Each warp pads cracks glowed a different color depending on where the warp marker it is attuned to is located at. I crushed it releasing its energy. I then felt like I was flying through the air and was surrounded by blue for a few seconds until finally I felt my feet plant on the ground. I then pulled out another warp pad this ones cracks were dull gray I placed it against the side of the warp marker for a few seconds until it began to glow light blue like it's predecessor. I looked around I was in the patch of land between Wugachug and Seaside. There were grassy plains all around me with a few trees every couple of yards. Underneath one of those trees I spotted who I was here to meet. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve t-shirt, yellow jeans, and yellow tied up boots. It will come to no surprise to you all that her favorite color is yellow. I snuck around her and climbed up the tree not making a sound. I climbed around it so I was on a branch right above her. I carefully swung over so that I was hanging upside down from the branch right above her. I lowered down so I was right by her ear but still out of her range of vision.

"Come on Ian where are you," she asked tapping her foot. She had obviously been waiting for a while.

"Right here," I said into her ear. She jumped back startled causing me to laugh. She then spun around and made a fist. I quickly pulled myself up before she could hit me. She missed hitting her hand on the tree. She yelped. "Oh, boy," I said realizing she hurt herself again. I jumped down and grabbed her hand gently lifting it.

"You're a jerk sneaking up on me like that," she whined as I took out a health potion and began pouring it on her hand.

"Maybe next time you think before you decide to punch someone," I said back putting the red liquid away and began rubbing it into her skin. She seemed to relax at this.

"It was still mean," she complained pulling her now healed hand away from me. I sighed she was always hurting herself and always blaming me, granted most of those times it was because of similar situations to this one.

"Well what is it that you wanted to see me for?' I asked.

"There was this guy who seemed like he needed some help so I decided to call you," she stated.

"Oh, finally ready to admit that I'm better at this than you?" I half asked, half mocked. We were sort of rivals in the hero business and we both thought that we were better than the other.

"Hmmm, let me think about it-no," she said.

"Alright then take me to this guy who needs help," I said. We began walking towards Seaside.

**Done. Review and submit OC's because if you don't then I will be forced to &^%^%%$^$^% your %$. Okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I have recently decided that I will make a new chapter every time I receive an OC. That is proclamation $^%^%$$^ so decreed by Sir $%$ the biggest %$% on this side of the %$^%^%^&$ planet %^^%$^%$. *Two men in white uniforms put me in a strait jacket and start to drag me away*. I don't own Free Realms or the characters mentioned except for Ian and Victor. The OCs so far are Stella Soulmace and Lucia Firebolt.*The men drag me away*.**

We reached Seaside the view turning from grassy plains to the beach with a seemingly endless ocean. The air became salty with sea air and it seemed that everything gained a red hue. There were groups of people swimming, building sand castles, or dancing. All around everyone seemed to be having a good time. _Wish I wasn't here on business._ "He's over here," Stella said. I looked over and there was a old man pacing back and forth mumbling something and looking distraught.

"Ok, why did you really call me I doubt whatever's wrong you couldn't handle yourself," I said.

"Just talk to him okay," she said looking a little irritated._ Alright something's up._ We walked over to the man who looked at Stella sneered then looked at me.

"Not much meat on ya but you'll do," he said examining me. He looked to Stella. " You should've just brought a man and gone back to the kitchen where you belong," he said. I looked at him with wide eyes I then looked at Stella who was looking away angry. I looked at the man again and then back at Stella. She looked at me knowing what was coming next. A grin spread across my face.

"You didn't call me because you didn't want the job you called me because he's a sexist old man," I said chuckling. She was giving me her 'evil eye' looking embarrassed and angry about the situation. "Oh, this can not get any better," I said just barely controlling myself from laughing.

"Heeenry!" a female voice called out. I looked and saw a old woman coming up to us she ran right up to the old man and began yelling at him. "It shouldn't take this long to find some help even for a man. Now who's this laughing fool and pretty young lady it better be her helping us because he's obviously useless. Oh, I should've never married you" she yelled at him. They then began bickering over which of us is better which soon turned into which sex is better. _Okay, so there's a sexist old man and a sexist old woman who are married to each other and they're bickering over which sex is better while Stella is embarrassed to the point where her face is red and to top it all off she's giving me the evil eye._ I burst out laughing causing Stella's 'evil eye' to turn into her 'evil glare' this just causing me to laugh harder. I fell over but kept laughing. "What's wrong with him?" the woman asked. The couples argument forgotten. I was still laughing on the ground gripping my stomach.

"I haha can't breath hahaha!" I choked out.

"Oh, let me help with that," Stella said with fake sympathy. She then began kicking me in the side.

"Ow hahaha ow hahaha ow," I laughed out. I stood up so the kicking would stop. "There is no way life is this good," I said. "Did you drug me or something?" I asked Stella rhetorically. She then punched me in the jaw effectively knocking me on the ground and stopping my laughing.

"Well that shut him up," she said her face still red and her still angry. I got back up.

"Now that was uncalled for," I said snapping my jaw back into place.

"It was still fun," she said her face no longer red and her smiling pleased she had knocked my jaw out place.

"So what is it you two need me to do?" I asked back to business.

They both looked at me and the woman said "A pesky swooper flew down and grabbed my necklace I saw it put it in it's nest."

"Sounds easy enough where's the nest?" I asked. She lifted her finger and pointed. I turned around and saw she was pointing at a nest which was on a small branch. On the side of a 500 yard high cliff. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said. The only way to get to the nest was by jumping off the cliff falling about 200 yards at 50 miles per hour, grabbing onto a small 4 foot long branch growing off the opposite cliff side, grabbing the necklace and then falling again into what appeared to be shark infested water. "Ah crap."

**Review and submit Ocs. Also the OC Lucia Firebolt will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. I got away from the men in white suits who turned out to be orderlies taking me to an asylum I broke out of my 'room' killed the guards and burned down the asylum. I will now flee the country and send letters to my contact in the US who will update these stories for me. Also completely ignore the part about the 'an OC each chapter' thing from last chapter I'm not sure how that got in there. Now on with the story and to Mexico with me!**

"Aw crap," I said my head dropping down.

"It's not that bad," Stella said looking at the cliff.

"Says you you're not the one who has to jump off it," I countered. "Well better get to it," I said lifting my head up putting on a smile. I began walking to the cliff.

**-At the cliff-**

I looked over the edge to see the nest. _Gonna have to give myself a running start._ I walked back. _Oh wait don't want to get my hoodie wet._ At this thought I took off my hoodie. "W-what are you doing?" Stella asked looking slightly shocked.

"Don't want to get my hoodie wet," I stated casually. I threw it to her. "Hold that will ya," I more said than asked. I looked back to the edge. I took a deep breath. I ran towards the cliff as fast as I could. When I reached the edge I jumped as far as I could. I began to fall picking up speed. I pressed my arms and legs to my body and leaned forwards so that I would glide over to the nest my way down. I was closing in on the nest. _Just a few more feet._ I reached out my arm grabbing onto the branch. My body snapped down all the force of me falling so fast just then being forced onto my arm. I held on despite the pain. I tried pulling myself up but my arm wouldn't respond. _Probably dislocated it._ I pulled my other arm up and grabbed onto the branch. My other arm slipped off happy to be rid of the burden of holding me up. I pulled myself up and looked into the nest. _Alright necklace come to Ian- wait where's the necklace?_ I checked over the nest again but it was nowhere to be seen. "Oh you have got to be kidding-!" I yelled but was interrupted by my arm losing its grip. "Damnit!" I yelled. I began to fall even fast then before. I spun myself around so that I was looking at the water. There were sharks surrounding the area where I was going to land. _Sorry not today!_ I clapped my hands together closing my eyes in concentration. After a moment I opened my eyes and quickly pulled my hands apart only now there was blue energy flying around my hands. "Ahhh" I yelled as I reached the water I aimed my hands over two of the sharks so when I landed I would hit them quickly. I landed hitting the two sharks immediately. Energy flew across the sharks bodies stunning them. I pushed off the sharks and landed on a rock pillar coming out of the water. I quickly jumped onto the beach walking towards the start of the cliff where I saw a figure in yellow standing. As I walked over I grabbed onto my dislocated arm and pushed it back into place normally I would at least wince at the pain but I was still running on the adrenaline that someone gets from jumping off a cliff. I reached Stella quickly. "May I have my hoodie back?" I asked holding out my hand she tossed it to me.

"Where's the necklace?" she asked seeing it wasn't on me. I put my hoodie back on.

"Yeah about that, I'm going to have to have a talk with my employers," I said. I began walking back over to the old couple Stella following wondering what happened.

**-We reach the couple-**

"Oh look who's back," the old woman said seeing me, "where's my necklace boy?" she asked.

"Don't know but I know it wasn't up there," I stated.

"Well, don't expect any payment until I get my necklace back," she said looking away.

"Uh," I grunted sweat dropping. _I just jumped off a cliff and this is the appreciation I get._ _What is the best way to find a necklace on Seaside where everything is fun and game- wait fun and games._ I smiled I had a plan. I walked over to the area where most of the people at the beach were gathered. There was a large podium with a stereo and a DJ. There were tall light posts to illuminate the area when it got too dark and large speakers littered the area so that no matter where you were you would hear the music full blast. The area was packed with people but I wasn't there for them. I walked up to the DJ who was an African American man with an afro. He was wearing a pair of shades and was tapping his foot to the beat. "HEY DJ!" I yelled over the loud music. He looked down at me.

"What?" He asked obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"I need you to make an announcement!" I yelled back. He jumped down from the podium.

"Alright but it's gonna cost ya," he said to me.

"How much?" I asked.

"50_c_," he answered.

"Deal," I said and gave him the money. "Now here's what you say…" I told him

"Hey hey everybody listen up we've got a contest going on" he said getting everyones attention after turning the music off. " First one to find a gold necklace with a sapphire jewel and return it to this gentlemen here," he pointed to me, "will receive a reward of 1000_c_," he finished. After he was done everyone stood there for a second and then ran in different directions.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Stella asked.

"You know you could find the necklace and claim the reward right?" I asked looking at her. She processed what I was saying and then took off a look of determination on her face.

"Why does she look so serious?" asked the DJ, "it's just finding a necklace."

"Yeah well," I said sitting down in a laid back chair, "everyone wants to out do the king," I stated smugly closing my eyes. _Time for a little nap._

**-Unknown amount of time later-**

"Hey wake up," a womans voice said.

"Uh, five more minutes," I said still half asleep.

"I said wake up!" The voice said louder kicking me out of the chair. I opened my eyes_._ I rolled over and looked at the source of the voice who I expected to be Stella. _Ok that isn't Stella._In fact it was someone I had never met before. _Weird woman normally get to know me before hitting me._ I looked at her lazily she was a pixie with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes she looked at me irritated.

"I assume you found the necklace?" I asked.

"Yeah and I would like to get my reward today thank you," she said aggravated.

"Impatient aren't you," I said.

"What did you say!" she yelled. "Say that again I dare you!"

"Impatient aren't you," I said annoyed with this crazy chick. _Even Stella's never been this big of a pain._ She grabbed me by the front of my hoodie.

"Why you-" she started but was interrupted by someone pretending to cough to get our attention.

"Would you two like me to leave you alone?" Stella mocked. We both glared at her then looked back at each other where she quickly pushed me back onto the ground. _Why me?_I thought as I looked up at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Then again no-one really has on the Free Realms fan fiction area in a while. WHERE'D EVERYONE GO! ****WHERE EVERONE GO! ****WHERE'D EVERYONE GO! ****WHERE'D EVERYONE GO! ****WHER'D EVERYONE GO! ****WHERE'D EVERYONE GO! ****WHERE'D EVERYONE GO!**** Anyway I had to flee Mexico. Got attacked by a Chupacabra. Don't ask. So now I'm in Rio De Janeiro and it is as filled with crime as the movies make it out to be. I was in here for five minutes and I witnessed three muggings, five drive bys, and a goon be made an 'example of'. Yeah skinned the poor bastard alive. Ehh I can still hear the screams anyway on with the story. I don't own Free Realms, or any of its characters. I only own Ian, Victor, and Lucy (human). OC's so far are Stella Soulmace and Lucia Firebolt (pixie).**

I got up and dusted my self off _or is it sand myself off uh- who cares_. I looked at the pixie who had woken me up. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Ian ShadowBlade and you would be?" I asked reaching out my hand.

"Lucia," she stated shaking my hand. "Lucia Firebolt." I didn't hear the second part because I wasn't there anymore.

**Flashback**

"Wait up Lucia, you know I can't run that fast!" I yelled only now I was much younger ( picture a little boy with a baby blue shirt and blue shorts). Lucia the girl I was yelling to looked to be about the same age as me and had short blond hair which reached down to the top of her neck. She was wearing a pink dress that fell to her knees. We were both running through a forest using an old trail we had found which wasn't on any maps.

She turned around and yelled back. "Then learn to run faster and I told you to call me Lucy!" She turned around and jumped through the brush in front of her. I ran through a few seconds later to come to a clearing to a cliff. I took a few moments to catch my breath before looking up at the view of the forest. From atop the cliff you could look on for miles and miles. Over to the right was a huge waterfall starting from atop an even higher up cliff. "Geez, you really are slow aren't you?" she asked rhetorically with her hands on her hips. "At this rate I'll be able to jog when you're running as fast as you can and you'll still have to catch up to me."

"That's not true." I said still catching my breath. "I'm getting faster I swear," I explained.

"Oh really," she said unconvinced. "Well how about you prove it!" she exclaimed. "Race me to that waterfall last one there's a rotten egg," she challenged.

"You're on!" I exclaimed back determinably.

"Alright well then one twothreeGO!" she yelled taking of for the waterfall. It took me a few moments to shake off the shock before I took off running after her. I was running as fast as I my legs could carry me. I was slowly catching up to her when I began to start getting tired. _No I wont lose! _I began to run faster and past her and was almost to the waterfall when I heard a scream. I spun around to she her on the ground holding her leg after most likely hitting it after tripping on a rock. I ran over and leaned down to help her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her while reaching for her leg. She then suddenly jumped up and took off running to the waterfall. I was dazed for a few seconds but that was all it took. I got up and began to run to the waterfall when I saw that she was already there. I ran over to her. "That's not fair!" I yelled angrily.

"Winners keepers losers weepers," she said sticking her tongue out at me. She spotted in the corner of her eye and began running over to the waterfall. I began to protest when she ran over to the waterfall.

"Hey, where are you going," I yelled following her.

"Quick follow me!" she exclaimed excitedly. Going over to the edge of the waterfall she stuck out her foot stepping on something in the water. She began to walk behind the waterfall.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked following her. When I got up to the edge I saw that there were stones that could be used as foot steps just barely visible under the water. In fact, if you weren't looking for them I doubt that you would notice them at all. I stepped on the first one carefully to make sure it was safe. When I saw it was, I began to follow after Lucy to behind the waterfall. When I got behind it I saw that we had gone into a huge cave that was completely hidden behind the waterfall. I looked around for Lucy but didn't see her anywhere. I began to look around again when

"BOO!" she yelled jumping out from behind a rock to scare me. I yelled and tripped over. She began laughing hysterically when she tripped over and fell into the water. "Ian!" she screamed. I got up and jumped into the water after her. Normally, she could swim back up herself back the waterfall was pushing down to hard. I swam down to her and, seeing that see had fallen unconscious, probably from lack of oxygen, grabbed her bridal style and swam back up. I re-emerged on the inside of the waterfall and climbed up. I carried her into the cave away from the waterfall and placed her gently on the floor. I then began pushing on her chest and began performing CPR. She woke up coughing out water. She opened her eyes and seeing me next to her grabbed onto me.

"There, there it's okay, it's okay," I said wrapping an arm around her and patting her back. We sat there for a few minutes, her holding onto me, me rubbing her back to calm her down. "Well, it's getting late so I'll go get some wood to light a fire," I said getting up.

"No!" she screamed holding on tighter, as if her life depended on it. "Don't go, please don't leave me," she said getting teary eyed.

"Hey, it's okay I won't leave you," I said putting my arm back around her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I answered. She held out her pinkie finger and I took it in mine and said, "I promise I will always protect and never leave you." She giggled at this.

"We're going to be the best of friends," she stated. "I just know it." She laid back down on me.

**Flashback End**

"Ian, Ian!" Stella yelled. "Uh, he's still not responding," she stated slightly worried.

"What the hell's wrong with him," Lucia asked also slightly concerned. "All I did was shake his hand."

"I don't know," Stella stated trying to think of why this happened. "He's never done this before- or at least not that I know of." She ran her hand through her trying to think of something when and idea popped in her head. "Wait, I think I might now what will wake him up," she exclaimed.

"What?" Lucia asked.

"Just watch," she instructed. She walked up to the seemingly unconscious body of Ian. She raised her hand back and quickly, with all of her strength slapped me across the face.

"Ow!" I yelled coming out of the flashback, and raising my hand up to the now red cheek. "What the hell was that for?" I both yelled and questioned.

"You wouldn't wake up," she answered.

"But did you have to slap me," I asked rubbing my cheek.

"Well, you were out for the last half an hour and I had run out of ideas," she explained.

"Oh," I said still rubbing my cheek. "Well what the hell happened?" I asked.

"You tell us one second you're asking what Lucia's name is and the next you black out!" she exclaimed. _Lucia, oh that's what must have caused it._

"Oh, well it's no big deal," I said brushing it off and removed my hand from my still red but no longer stinging cheek.

"No big deal, you blacked out for half an hour!" she exclaimed annoyed that I was just shrugging it off.

"Like I said, no big deal," I said non-chalantly. I walked over to Lucia.

"I'm assuming the reason you woke me up earlier was because you found the necklace?" I asked wanting to return the trinket, go home, and fall asleep.

"Yes, I it was," she said reaching into her pocket to pull out the necklace. I put out my hand. She was about to drop it into my hand when she said, "You're not going to pass out again are you?" she asked a bit worried I might.

"No, I will not," I stated. She dropped the necklace into my hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the 1000_c_ to pay her with. I gave it to her and she began counting it. "I swear I'm not trying to scam you," I stated.

"I know, but you can never be too careful," she said. She picked up a small amount of the coin and put it back in my hand. "Plus if I don't either one of us could get scammed." she said. I looked at her slightly confused. "You gave me an extra 50_c_," she explained.

"Thanks," I said putting the money into my pocket," and I hope the next time we meet won't involve me blacking out."

"Who says we'll ever meet again?" she questioned.

"Oh, just that feeling in my gut," I answered smiling.

"Alright then," she said. "So why did you wont to find that necklace so badly?" she asked.

"Well an old, sexist couple hired me to find it," I explained. I turned around heading back to the area where the couple were and said, " See you around!"

"Yeah, see you around," she said flying (or is it fluttering?) away.

"So," Stella began, "why did you black out?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just a trip down memory lane, just a trip down memory lane," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everybody here's another chapter of- OH MY GOD! SOMEBODIES SHOOTING AT ME! AH FUCK RIO! I'M GETTING OFF THIS WHOLE DAMN CONTINENT! AH BRING IT ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! 'I pull out two Uzis and shoot back' AHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW PLEASE!**

"So when are you going to tell me why you blacked out like that?" Stella asked still wondering about the earlier 'incident'.

"Like I told you it was just a trip down memory lane," I answered trying to avoid talking about Lucy.

"Yes you've already said that but what was it you were remembering?" she probed.

"Nothing important," I answered, still trying to ignore the topic.

"Look I'm not going to stop asking, so you might as well tell me," she explained. Suddenly the image of a small girl in a pink dress saying the same thing appeared in my head.

"Last time I checked you didn't give a rat's ass if something was wrong with me," I snapped defensively. She looked taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Oh I didn't realize that it involved your family Ian, I'm sorry," she said knowing how I was about family.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that," I said apologizing. "Look it was about a friend of mine back when I was a kid, Lucy," I explained. "We used to spend just about everyday together until…" I stopped.

"Until what?" Stella asked inquisitively.

I sighed, "look is it okay if we don't talk about it?" "It's a bit of a touchy subject."

"Oh, sure Ian," she said.

"Thanks," I said," now let's go get the money the old couple owes us."

"Yeah, we should," she said following along as I made my way to where the old couple was.

****A few minutes later****

"Alright, give me my money," I said to the old couple who were- guess what?- bickering. I dropped the necklace into the womans hand.

"Hmm," she said examining it.

"I swear to god if you say that isn't your necklace-" I started.

"No it's mine," she stated done examining it. I let out a sigh of relief. "But-"

"But what?" I asked angrily.

"This scratch wasn't there before I won't be paying for damaged goods," She stated plainly pocketing the necklace.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled. "YOU ARE NOT SCREWING ME OVER!" Getting ready to beat the crap out of the old woman. _Wow, that would sound __really__ bad out of context. Actually that sounds pretty bad even in context._

"Oh really?" she asked rhetorically. "Guards! Help! Help! Oh please help!" she screamed pretending to be scared.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" the guard asked.

"This delinquent here," she pointed at me, "told me to give him my money or he would kill me!" she said dramatically.

"Oh, come on," I said tired of this crap, "who are you going to believe this old woman or me, a guy you've never met before and is currently standing in a position set to launch himself at the old woman?" Wait.

"Yeaaah, you're gonna have to come with me now," he said stepping towards me.

"Crap, RUN!" I yelled grabbing Stella, and throwing her over my shoulder while running away from the guard.

"Hey, put me down!" Stella yelled.

"Sorry but I run faster," I explained running through the gate to Seaside.

****Outside of Seaside****

"I think 'heave' we lost 'heave' him," I said breathing heavily from running so far while carrying someone.

"You didn't have to carry me you know I can run fine on my own," Stella said.

"Yes, but again, I can run a lot faster," I said regaining my breath. I looked up at the sun to see it was starting to set. "Well that used up my day," I said, "I'm going to head home." "See you around Stella," I said waving good-bye.

"See you around Ian," she said walking off. I reached into my pocket but then stopped and decided that I might as well take a walk before heading home.

I began walking off towards a random direction. I started thinking about my flashback of Lucy. _Hmph, haven't thought about her in years I wonder what she's up to now- what the fuck?_ I looked up to see someone chasing two people who looked ready to piss themselves in fear. The guy had gold rush colored hair in a fauxhawk style. He was wearing a complete Soke ninja set. He was wielding what looked to be a shadow blade. I watched with interest waiting to see what would happen next and if the boy had a reason for chasing the terrified pair. What the boy didn't expect was for some Arboreans to jump out and attack him. _Odd, they don't usually come out this far from a forest. _I watched as the boy used a Dragon Breath attack burning a group of the Arboreans. _Fire Element, good to know._ I looked over towards the two who were running earlier to see them panting and looking at a small bag commonly used to store coins. _Thieves._ I walked over to the thieves and cracked my knuckles rather loudly. They both spun around just in time to see my fist meet ones face and right after my foot meet the others. I walked away a few seconds later with them tied up and me holding the bag. I walked back to the guy fighting the Arboreans only to see that they were all dead. _Impressive if I remember correctly there were ten of those things._ I walked up to him and said "Hey I grabbed your- woah!" narrowly dodging the slash he made with the mystical sword. He then fumbled, most likely due to exhaustion, and the swing continued a little too far and ended with the handle in his crotch. He fell on the ground writhing in pain while holding his hurt crotch. I looked at him rolling around in intense pain thinking just one thing. _That was funny as shit._


End file.
